A Rueful Wish
by MissKaylee
Summary: Percy Jackson wishes that he could be a mortal. Kronos grants the wish. Now Percy is in a life he thinks he's always lived in. He doesn't remember his old life. The only thing that keeps him from believing everything is normal are the painful headache he gets whenever something "weird" happens. When Percy bumps his head in an accident and remembers his old life? What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

~1~

**_When the gods wish to punish us they answer our prayers – Oscar Wilde_**

* * *

I stared in front of the burning shroud numbly.

This shouldn't have happened.

It should have been me. Not him. He had a future. He was going to go to college. He had a girlfriend. He had a plan for the rest of his life. I didn't.

Beckendorf should have survived.

It should be my shroud burning right now. Not his.

I slowly walked away from the fire, leaving Annabeth there behind me. I can't even process the fact that Beckendorf is gone. He was an awesome guy and nice to everyone. He was our best builder in camp. I don't know how we're going to survive the war without him.

This has been the worst day ever. I mean, it started out great. Rachel and I were just hanging out in Paul's car at the beach when Blackjack suddenly lands on the car with Beckendorf on his back. Beckendorf and I then had to ride off and destroy a monster infested ship. Unfortunately, Beckendorf didn't make it out. He should have. I should have stayed and got him out even if it meant risking my own life. Beckendorf has things to live for, I don't. At least not yet.

Maybe that's what scares me most about the prophecy. I'm only fifteen. I haven't even gotten a chance to live my life yet. I have so many things left to accomplish. I-I want to get my driver's license. I want to have a girlfriend before I'm old enough to be a grandparent. I just want to live.

But it's hard. Being a demigod is hard. It's hard enough being a demigod of a regular god but try being a son of one of the Big Three. That's even harder. Especially when you have a prophecy hanging over your head. I don't want to die yet. But by next week it will most likely be my shroud that the camp is burning. I walk into my cabin and lay on my bed.

As if my life couldn't get any worse, Annabeth and I also got into a fight. Lately it feels like we can never stop fighting. And most of the time it's about my hating Luke or her hating Rachel. It's like one second we will be getting along perfectly fine and the next we'll be fighting worse than Artemis and Apollo. These last few months I was really hoping that we could eventually get passed this wanting to strangle each other phase. Only apparently I'll never be able to because I won't make it passed the war.

Sometimes I can't help but think what my life would be like if I wasn't a demigod. I mean for one I wouldn't have a prophecy about my death hanging over my head. I wouldn't know about any Camp Half-Blood. I wouldn't worry my mom and Paul twenty-four seven. I could be a normal teenager for once. I wouldn't have ADHD or Dyslexia for another. I could have a sibling or two. It just seems like life would be better for me if I was mortal. Life would be better if I wasn't a son of Poseidon.

I mean, sure, I would miss the things I have gained from this life. Like the knowledge on how to survive. Or the friends I've made. I would miss Chiron, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Tyson, and Annabeth – especially Annabeth. I mean we haven't always had bad times. We've had plenty of good times too.

Either way, I can't help the part of me that wants to be mortal. My life would just be so much easier. I've never had an easy life. Even when I was a kid, I had to deal with the strange things happening to me. Not only that but I had to watch my mom struggle to raise me by herself. Maybe if I was mortal then she could have gotten married earlier without the worry of monsters finding me.

I sighed and rolled over to take a nap.

"I wish I was mortal," I mumbled tiredly before drifting to sleep.

As I slept I heard the familiar voice of Kronos speak in my mind.

He spoke, "Don't worry young hero. Your wish is my command."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this first chapter is so short, but they'll get longer as I get more into the story. Let me know what you think though. I hope everyone had a spooky Halloween!


	2. Chapter 2

~2~

**_A mind that is stretched by a new experience can never go back to its old dimensions – Oliver Wendell Holmes, Jr._**

* * *

I opened my tired eyes and immediately winced from the pounding in my head. I sat up, blinking so my eyes could adjust to the light of the sun that was shining through my window. I look at the alarm clock on my nightstand and see that it's already noon.

I lazily get up and make my way to the kitchen. I walk in to find my dad making breakfast. My dad, Paul, was an English teacher at the high school I attend. He has salt and pepper hair and brown eyes.

"Morning, son," he said to me when he saw me.

"Hey, where's the Aspirin?" I groaned.

"Why do you need Aspirin?" My mom asked, walking in.

My mom, Sally, is a novelist. She writes fantasy, mystery, and high school romance novels. I think she's basically hoping to get her inspiration for her stories from her kids. Today her curly brown hair was in a ponytail and her green eyes flickered with life. My mom hasn't exactly had an easy life. Her parents died when she was five, and she had to live with an uncle that was never really there for her. When she was a senior he got sick. She has to quit school in her senior year to support him. After he died, mom went back to school to get her diploma. Then she worked hard until she had enough money to go to Community College which is where she met my dad. After college they got married and a few years later had me. Not long after Hilary joined the family. Then Carson was added.

"I have a headache," I told mom.

"Uh-oh, someone has a headache again," Hilary said walking in.

"What do you mean 'again'?" I asked her.

"Are you serious?" She looked at me like I was nuts.

I nodded unsure.

"Percy, you used to get headaches all the time," mom said. "They would just appear out of nowhere. The doctor would always say that they were caused from all the nightmares you used to have."

"Nightmares?" I asked.

Mom nodded, "You'd always wake up in the middle of the night screaming about monsters."

"I don't remember," I muttered deep in thought.

Mom walked to one of the cabinets and pulled out a first aid kit. She handed me a bottle of Aspirin. I screwed the top off and took two pills. I tossed them in my mouth and drank some orange juice. As I ate breakfast I studied my sister. Hilary is thirteen and is in Seventh Grade. Hilary's brown hair was in curls today and her brown eyes were large. The same thing about Hilary, Carson, and I is that we all have the same messy, brown hair. But Hilary is the only one with brown eyes while Carson and I both have green eyes.

Just then Carson walked in.

Carson is eleven years old and is in Fifth Grade. Sometimes it's hard being five years older than my brother and three years older than my sister. I am fifteen and am a Sophomore at Goode High School. Luckily, though, it is summer, so none of us have to go to school.

I went back to my bedroom to get dressed. I threw on some jeans and a shirt. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth then ran my hand through my hair to mess it up better. I grabbed my cell phone from the charger then headed back into the kitchen for breakfast.

"So what are you all going to do today?" Mom asked us.

"I'm going to meet Henry, Jake, Erin, and Rachel at the skate park," I said.

"Can I go?" Carson asked hopefully.

"No," I said sternly. Because Carson is younger than me, he likes to follow me around. He's constantly asking to hang out with me and my friends or trying to sneak into my bedroom to be with us. It's quite annoying actually.

"Why not?" He whined.

"Mom, tell him he is not coming with me," I begged.

My mom paused. "Someone has to watch him."

"No way!" I said annoyed. "I'm not watching him!"

"Well, I have a meeting with my editor and your father is teaching summer school today so either you or Hilary have to watch him," mom announced.

"I'm going shopping with my friends at the mall," Hilary said. "He'll get bored fast."

"I'm not taking him," I told her. "I'm older anyway so you have to do what I say."

"Nu-uh," Hilary shook her head.

"Why can't he stay home?" I asked my parents. "I was home alone when I was eleven."

"Me too," Hilary spoke up.

"We just don't think it's a good idea," dad said.

"No, you just want to baby him so you're pushing him with us!" I argue standing up. "He's not going to be with me so you figure something out!"

With that last word, I slam the door of the apartment and go to meet my friends.

* * *

A/N: I'm the youngest in the family so I know how to annoy my older sister. Not how they feel most of the time. So if I get something wrong when it comes to this, I'm sorry. What do you think of Percy's reaction? Let me know! :)


	3. Chapter 3

~3~

**_Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment - Buddha_**

* * *

As soon as I got outside, I hopped onto my skateboard and rode to the skate park. I got there under ten minutes. I easily found my friends and skated over.

I have four specific best friends: Henry Nickels, Jake Rogers, Erin Anderson, and Rachel Dare. Henry has neat black hair with brown eyes. He's fifteen and about 5'6". We have been friends since Fifth Grade. Jake has curly blonde hair with blue eyes. He has a tan is a stereotypical Californian. He's 5'4", sometimes we joke that he hasn't hit puberty yet. We became friends when he moved here from (big surprise) California in Eighth Grade. Erin has straight, long brown hair and hazel eyes. She's an average of 5'5" and is already sixteen. We've been friends since we began high school. And last but not least is Rachel. Rachel is actually more than a friend. She has really, curly bright red hair and bright green eyes to match. She's about the same height as Erin and is also sixteen. We've been friends since Kindergarten but we only began dating last year.

"Hey, guys," I greeted, stepping off my skateboard.

"Hey," Rachel said. I smiled at her and gave her a kiss.

"What? No kiss for me?" Henry joked.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Ask your girlfriend for one," I advised, gesturing towards Erin. They both blushed and looked away from each other. They both obviously like each other but are too afraid to admit it. And they better get together soon or else they'll be – as Rachel likes to say – "Friend-Zoned".

"Come on, let's go skate already," Jake groaned. I nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Henry agreed.

The three of us took off on our skateboards while the girls stayed behind to sit on the side lines. We climbed the ladder on one of the bigger ramps to skate on. Jake went first. He's been dying to master this new trick, the pop-shove. He wants to skate to the top of the opposite ramp, do a 180 at the top, then land safely back on his board.

Henry and I are nervous for him. Jake isn't one to think ahead, especially when it comes to getting hurt. So we try to reason with him as much as can but he's determined to do this. We just hope he doesn't get hurt in the process. Heck, he wouldn't even wear his helmet unless we made him (which we do).

Jake attempted his new trick a couple of times but just like every other day, he wipes out. He cursed and angrily climbed back up the ramp. Henry and I both know better than to try and talk him down from his anger so I took my turn to go.

I'm not as experienced as my friends are when it comes to skateboarding. I mostly just do it to keep in shape for my school time sports: basketball in the fall, swimming in the winter and baseball in the spring. It is a fun thing to do though. It is really cool when you go at a fast speed and feel like you're flying when you're in the air. You just feel so powerful and free and proud of yourself when you accomplish a trick.

For at least two hours the three of us only skated. When we were finally done the five of us agreed to go get lunch. We went to the Old Time Diner. The Old Time Diner is this really cool diner that was decorated to look like it was from the fifties. It had a lot of the black-and-white, and red, the steel booths, and even a juke box. They also had the best food and shakes.

We all happily dug into our food when it was brought to us. I was sipping my chocolate shake when something outside caught my attention. I glanced outside and froze. Across the street was a kid with curly brown hair and was wearing a rainbow style Rasta cap on his head. That wasn't the only thing I noticed, however. He walked with a weird limp but he didn't have any type of crutches. Suddenly the kid tensed; he turned and looked me right in the eyes. His eyes narrowed at me as if trying to figure out who I was. For some odd reason he looked strikingly familiar. The harder I thought about it the more I noticed my headache coming back.

I jumped when Jake smacked my head. I glared at him and threw a fry in his direction before looking back at the window only to find the kid gone. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion but he was nowhere in sight. I turned back to my friend but noticed Rachel was looking out the window as well. Only her expression was confusion and slight fear.

I nudged her foot lightly with mine, making her jump at the sudden contact. "You okay?" I asked her worried.

She gave me a thin smile and nodded. "Yeah, I'm perfect.

I knew she was lying but I didn't argue with her. The rest of the day was filled with all of us chatting and laughing away. We all paid and left around six. When you're in New York at night it's always best to walk in pairs. Jake lived in the apartments across the street so we just watched him until he made it into the building before splitting off. Henry walked Erin home and I took a cab with Rachel.

When we pulled up in front of Rachel's building, we gave each other a kiss goodbye before she got out of the cab. She offered to give me cab fare but I denied it. It was about a ten minute drive until I got back to my apartment. I paid the cabbie and got out. When I walked in, I found mom and dad sitting on the couch watching some romance movie. Hilary was sitting on the chair next to them reading a book and Carson was laying on the ground playing a game on his DS.

"Hey, Percy," mom greeted. "Do you want to join us?"

I shook my head, and said, "Nah, I'm just gonna go to my room."

When I got in there, I automatically went to look at my shelves. On them were all the trophies I'd ever won. I had about forty trophies all together. But as I looked at them something felt off. Something always has.

Ever since I was a kid, I've had a feeling that I should be different in some way. Almost like I was meant to do something else but I could never figure it out. It's kind of as if I was supposed to have a different life. Only I have no idea what that different life is.

I shrugged, pushing my confused thoughts to the back of my mind.

I grabbed my laptop off my desk, moving it to my bed and began to surf the internet for a couple hours. Five search engines and sixteen YouTube videos later, I was exhausted. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was midnight. I turned off my bed lamp and set my laptop on the ground.

I went to bed not knowing about the crazy dream I was about to have.

_ In my dream, I was running on a long gravel road. I was in the middle of nowhere. The night sky was full of rain clouds and thunder rumbled through the sky. There were flashes of lightning so close that I was threatened to get electrocuted._

_ Up ahead, I was an old Camaro being flipped and thrown across the road by some type of huge monster. I couldn't see it clearly through the darkness. I ran forward but my feet halted at the sight. I saw my mom, the kid from outside the diner, and strangely enough me. Only I looked about Carson's age. The other kid was about the same. My mom, though, looked older. Much older. _

_ We set the kid on the ground and mom told me something. But I couldn't hear anything. I could only watch. It was like some type of silent movie. My mom ran towards the monster a couple of times, but eventually she began to grow tired. The monster then caught her by the throat. _

_ The next thing I knew, my mom was disappearing in a shred of light. _

_ The strangest thing then began to happen. My younger self began to run towards this monster. I watched shocked as he . . . or I jumped onto the monster and yanked off a horn then thrust it into him._

_ The monster then disappeared in the same shred of light, while I fell to the ground._

I awoke sweating. My breath was laborious and my heart was pounding.

I could already feel another headache forming.

What is wrong with me?

* * *

A/N: Yes, I feel that if Percy was mortal then he would have gotten with Rachel, because he only met Annabeth because he was a demigod. Percy and Rachel only met because he was a demigod, but they would have met anyway, since they both go to Goode. And they also would have gotten together if it weren't for Annabeth and the whole Oracle-has-to-swear-off-guys thing. Let me know what you think! :)


	4. Chapter 4

~4~

**_A life spent making mistakes is not only honorable, but more useful than a life spent doing nothing – George Bernard Shaw_**

* * *

It's been two weeks since I've had that weird dream and I haven't gotten another. I was thankful for that. I don't know what is wrong with me. I've never had dreams like this before . . . or I maybe have, I just don't remember them.

I've had an excellent summer. Mom and dad took me, Hilary, and Carson to the Hamptons for a week. We rented a cabin from an old friend of my mom's. It was amazing and truth be told, none of us wanted to return home.

Today though, I was meeting Erin, Henry, Jake, and Rachel at the skate park again. Unfortunately, though, this time I had no choice but to bring Carson with me. I, grudgingly, slowed down on my skateboard so he could keep up with his roller blades. It took twice as longer than usual to get there.

When we arrived, my friends didn't say anything when they noticed Carson behind me. And for that I was grateful. Rachel and I kissed then I greeted the rest of my friends.

"You go skate." Rachel nodded towards Carson. "I'll keep an eye of him."

"Really?" I probably sounded way too hopeful.

"Yeah."

I kissed her again, and muttered, "Thanks."

"Carson, I'm going to skate. You stay here," I ordered.

"I want to go!" Carson argued.

I gave him a firm "older brother" look and said, "No. You can skate around here, but stay in sight. Okay?"

He nodded, reluctantly, but he agreed.

"Good," I said before grabbing my skateboard.

Jake and Henry were already at the top so I just had to climb up. We each skated for a bit until it was my turn. I kept an eye on Carson as Jake and Henry skated, I couldn't help it. As much as I'd like to ignore him, I can't. He's my brother and I'd be grounded for life if anything happened to him.

Finally it was my turn.

I was putting on my helmet. I had one foot on the ramp and one on my skateboard while my hands worked on my helmet. My eyes were focused on Carson, though. He was currently skating on the smoother and flatter areas of the ramp. Suddenly, I noticed he got just a little bit too close to the edge of the ramp.

"Carson!"

Only it wasn't Carson who fell down the ramp.

It was me.

"Percy!"

* * *

~RACHEL~

Horry filled me as Percy fell down the ramp.

Erin, Carson, and I ran onto the ramp as Henry and Jake slid down from the top.

"Percy!" Carson sounded panicked. I reached out to touch him, but I warned, "Don't touch him."

"Rachel, we need to call an ambulance. It looks like Percy hit his head." Jake lifted his hand from behind Percy's head. His hand was covered with Percy's blood.

Erin moved to call the police, meanwhile, I gave Jake my hoodie and he rested it against Percy's head wound to catch the bleeding.

The longer we waited, the paler Percy looked.

"Why won't he wake up?" Carson sobbed.

"He will. Don't worry," I said, but we all had a reason to worry.

What felt like five hours later, an ambulance, finally, arrived at the skate park. They placed Percy on a stretcher and carried him into the ambulance. The paramedics allowed Carson and I to ride with them, everyone else agreed to meet us at the hospital.

It was a fast drive to the hospital. When we arrived, they immediately wheeled Percy inside to go look at his head. Carson and I went to the waiting room, where I called Sally and Paul. Henry, Jake, and Erin came into the waiting room just as I hung up the phone. Sally, Paul, and Hilary arrived shortly after.

"Mom!" Carson cried, yelling towards his parents.

"What happened?!" They demanded.

"It's my fault," Carson said.

"I'm sure it's not sweetie," Sally tried to calm her son, but he shook his head.

"No, it's true. I wasn't paying attention. I was going to fall down a ramp, but Percy yelled at me to move and then he fell. It's really is my fault," Carson admitted.

Neither of their parents said anything. They just hugged their son, trying to calm him down. Hilary had tears in her eyes as she watched her family.

"Percy Blofis," someone said suddenly.

We all looked up to find an Asian looking doctor, wearing a white lab coat and carrying a clip board, looking around the waiting room.

"That's us," Paul said, breaking himself from his wife and son, he left to talk to the doctor.

Paul returned shortly after with a neutral expression. "Percy is going to be just fine," Paul announced. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "He just hit is head a little too hard on the pavement which caused the bleeding. They want to keep him overnight for observation, but we can take him home tomorrow. His memories may be a bit foggy for a while but he should be perfectly fine."

"You guys go see him," I said, and then gestured to the rest of us, "we'll see him tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Sally asked. I love Sally. Even before Perce and I were dating she's always been there for me. She is the mom I've always wanted, since mine is never around.

I gave her a small smile and nodded. "It's fine."

"Get home safely, okay?" She came over and hugged me. I hugged her back nodding again.

With that the Blofis's went to find Percy's room, while the rest of us left for home.

* * *

~PERCY~

Everything had come back to me: all the memories, all the emotions, all of the lessons that Kronos had suppressed deep in my mind had now returned. I can't believe I made that wish. I actually wished to be mortal and Kronos happily granted it because it would get me out of the way so he could rule.

I'm so stupid. I remember everything. And I miss everything. I miss my friends. I miss the adventures. I miss camp. I miss my cabin. Most importantly, and embarrassingly, I miss Annabeth.

She would kick my butt if I told her what I did. But that's not important now. Now I have to make a choice. Do I stay and enjoy my new life or do I go back and reclaim my old?

Both choices are anything but easy. I definitely rue this wish. Yeah, Annabeth taught me what rue means. It means regret, which I find funny because that's Clarisse's last name. Well, there have been times where I've regretted meeting her.

Anyway, getting off topic, I've definitely gained from this new life. For one, I actually have siblings now. Being an only child is never fun because you're always alone. I love Carson and Hilary even if they do annoy me sometimes. The only sibling I have in my old life is Tyson, and most of the time he's with dad under water.

Also, I have mortal friends here. All of my camp friends are amazing, but it's nice to just get away from the mythology world once in a while. Only, I'm dating Rachel in this life. Rachel's great and all. She's a good friend, but I'm not sure if I'd actually date her in my old life.

Also there's Paul. Since he met my mom, he's been the father-figure I've been missing my whole life. He's great. I really am beginning to think of him as a dad. He's really good to have around during my teenage years. But here, he's actually my dad. He's been here for me my whole life. In this life I have a dad. In my old life I didn't even know who my father was until I was twelve, and I didn't even gain one until I was already fifteen. Its nice having a dad around that you can talk to. Too bad I can't have it both ways.

In my old life, though, I already miss so much. I miss my friends: Grover, Nico, Thalia, Clarisse (even if we don't admit it), Travis, Connor, Katie, Chiron, Will, and Annabeth. Especially Annabeth. I'd miss her constant spewing of facts that nobody cares about. I'd miss the way the clouds in her eyes show every emotion she's feeling. I'd miss the way, she won't admit defeat. I'd miss her. I'd miss everything about her. Honestly, I already do.

"Percy." I opened my eyes to find mom and Pa-dad (force of habit), walking in.

"Hey," I smiled weakly.

Mom came over and threw her arms around me. "Mom, I'm okay," I told her.

"Are you sure? The doctor said you may experience some memory problems. Are you sure you're okay?!" I could almost laugh, once a worried mom, always a worried mom.

"I'm fine," I insisted. She nodded, kissing my forehead.

Dad then brought Hilary and Carson in. Hilary immediately crawled onto the bed next to me, and began sobbing into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her, in a comforting-big-brother manner.

"Hils, I'm okay," I said, into her hair.

"You're my big brother, and you're in the hospital. You're not okay," she argued.

"Hilary, I will be out of here, before you know it," I informed her. "Then I'll go right back to picking on you and you'll go right back to being annoyed with me."

Her laugh vibrated my shoulder. "True," she said. She sat up and wiped the tears from her face.

"Now, I could have sworn that I had a little brother around her somewhere," I said casually. I looked at Carson who was still standing by the door with my parents. "Get over here and join the sibling fest, squirt."

"I can't," he whispered, not even fighting my calling him a squirt.

"Why can't you?" I asked.

"Because it's my fault you're in here," Carson replied. I stared at him as if he said, _"I had an alien baby on the roof today"_.

"Carson, it is not your fault," I told him.

"Yes, it is," he claimed. "If I had been paying attention, you wouldn't have fallen."

"Carson, if I had been standing on the ramp properly, and wearing my helmet, this wouldn't have happened. It's my fault not yours. I was the one who had one foot on the skateboard. I was the one who hadn't put on their helmet yet. I was the one who wasn't paying attention. It's my fault. Mine. Got it?" He came over and joined Hilary and I on the bed.

_Yeah, I'd definitely miss my siblings._

* * *

A/N: Yes, Percy's name is also Blofis. I know it doesn't have the same ring to it as Jackson though. Oh well, you can't pick and choose. Anyway PERCY REMEMBERS! Are you happy? Sad? Angry? Tell me! Also I am coming to you live from Careers class at school because I am super bored and have no work to do. So I hope you appreciate it. I'll upload again soon!


	5. Chapter 5

~5~

**_Life is a song, sing it. Life is a game, play it. Life is a challenge, meet it. Life is a dream, realize it. Life is a sacrifice, offer it. Life is love, enjoy it – Sai Baba_**

* * *

It's been two days since I got out of the hospital. I have no idea what to do. Do I go back to my old life or stick with my new one? I can't decide. This is probably the hardest decision I've ever had to make.

I still can't believe what I did. It's the stupidest mistake I've ever made and probably ever will make. It's hard to believe that I didn't even recognize Grover when I saw him the other day. I sat on my bed with my head in my hands. I sighed, lifted my head and setting my chin on my hands.

I know.

I know what to do.

I know what I _want_ to do.

I know what I _need_ to do.

I know what I _have_ to do.

Life is never easy and this is not going to be an exception.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts until I found the one I need. I pressed call and lifted it to my ear, waiting.

Suddenly, the call was answered. "Hey, it's me. I need your help."

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me," I sat down at the café table with my backpack at my feet. After I made the call I packed everything I thought I'd need in my backpack and came to the Empire Café. It's a coffee and sandwich shop about a block from the Empire State Building. In this life, my friends and I would always stop to get our coffees here before school.

"About what you told me on the phone . . . if I didn't know any better, I'd think you're crazy," she said.

"I know," I admitted, nodding. If _I_ didn't know any better I'd think I was crazy, "but it's true."

"I know," she repeated.

"So are you going to help me?" I asked her, hopefully.

"I don't know what you want me to do?" Rachel asked.

Yes, I called Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I figured that if anybody could even remotely understand my situation and still want to help me, it would be her. I know that she saw Grover when we were at the Old Time Diner. No matter how much she denies it. I know what's wrong with her, and I also know she's the person to help me.

"I just need you to help find some help," I paused to make sure nobody was listening, "some demigod help."

After I told Rachel what I remembered she was a bit freaked, but nonetheless agreed to help. So she understands what I mean when I say "demigod help".

"Have you ever seen something you wanted to forget? Like someone using some weird power on the streets? Or someone fighting a monster in an alleyway?" I asked her.

Rachel thought about it, suddenly she stiffened as if remembering something important. Her bright green eyes widened in realization.

"You remember something?" I questioned.

"Come with me." Rachel stood up, threw her coffee away, and walked out of the café. I picked up my backpack and copied her movement. We jogged down the streets of Manhattan for a couple blocks until I finally asked, "What do you remember?"

"I'm not sure," Rachel said, "but I saw this in a dream last night. Hopefully it'll help. In my dream, I saw a girl in an alleyway that was fighting a monster. She looked familiar to me. I don't know why. I've never met her before. Hopefully she's there."

We ran until we got to an alley between two fancy clothing stores. They were so expensive I probably couldn't afford them in a million years. As I looked around the alley, I frowned. You'd think for being in between such nice stores the alley would look a little nicer. Only it didn't. It was just like any other alleyway. The difference about this one is that there is a girl in it. She's at the very end of it. I can't see her face from the lack of light in the alley, but I could tell she was trying to arrange her sword into her bag. She must have just gotten out of a fight.

I took a deep breath as she began to walk this way. When she was about a quarter of the way to me, and I could tell who it was, I came into the alleyway.

She froze and put her sword in front of her. She looked me over as if to see if I was dangerous.

I looked into her familiar eyes and said, "I need your help."

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"No, but I know you," I told her. I told her everything, about me making the wish, my new lift, my old life, and wanting it back. When I finished, she looked at me scrutinizing.

"Why should I believe you? How do I know you're not some monster in disguise?" She demanded.

"Stab me," I said without hesitation.

"Excuse me?"

"If the sword goes through me that means I'm not lying and you can believe me," I said. "And if it kills me, well, I'll be dead so it won't matter."

She lifted her sword and thrust it towards my stomach.

"No!" I heard Rachel cry.

The first thing I thought after the sword went through me was: _I'm not dead! _The second was: _That tickles. _

I gave Rachel a reassuring smile, and then turned back. "See! I'm not lying. You have to help me, please!"

"What do you need?" She questioned. She still didn't sound completely convinced, but enough to help me.

"I need to go to Camp Half-Blood," I told her. "If there's any way to reverse this, Chiron would know. I could get there myself, but I need help to get inside."

"Alright. Hurry up."

I turned back to Rachel as she went to go call a cab.

"Thanks," I smiled at her.

"Anytime, just get your old life back," Rachel told me. I nodded. "By the way, in your old life if you like me, tell me. If you don't, then tell me. Okay? Don't be an idiot, just be straight up."

"I'll remember that," I said. I leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, before pulling away.

"Times up, Lover Boy!" I heard.

"See ya." I turned and began walking to the cab that was parked on the edge of the street.

"Hey!" I heard Rachel call out.

I turned back, and raised my eyebrow at her.

"Good luck," She said.

I sent her one last smile before climbing into the cab.

I turned to the person next to me. "Hey, Clarisse. Thanks," I said. "We've never been very good friends, but you're willing to help me and that means a lot."

"Oh, don't get all mushy with me," Clarisse snapped. "By the way, what's your name?"

I burst out laughing, when I realized I never told her my name. I guess I expected her to remember. "Percy Jackson," I informed her.

"Good to know," She muttered, staring out the cab window as we began to drive through the countryside.

* * *

A/N: I know what you're thinking "Percy recruited Clarisse's help! Is he insane!" You'll understand later in the story. Anyway, I have today and monday off of school because of report cards and veterans day. I hope it goes well! Wish me luck on my report card! You know what to do!


	6. Chapter 6

~6~

**_Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated – Confucius _**

* * *

When we got to the road that led to Camp Half-Blood, the cab driver turned to us. "Are you sure you have the right address?" He asked. "There's nothing here."

"We're sure," Clarisse replied. She left the cab, leaving me to pay the man. I did, and then got out to meet her. We both climbed Half-Blood Hill to the top. Clarisse got into the camp without ease, but when I tried crossing the property line, it wouldn't let me. Some type of force was keeping me from crossing the property line.

"Uh, Clarisse!" I called her. She was already beginning to walk towards the Big House, when she heard me call. I never expected to say this, but I said, "I can't get into camp!"

Clarisse nodded realizing the truth. Mortals, just like monsters, aren't allowed into camp without permission.

Clarisse climbed back up to the property line. She said, "I give you permission." Suddenly the property line flashed a bright blue – I almost had to cover my eyes – before returning to normal.

I walked through the border line without problem and sighed with relief. We then walked to the Big House. We got to the porch to find it empty. It was a rare occasion when Dionysus was gone. We got into the Big House and walked into Chiron's office, he looked up. He sent Clarisse a smile finally his eyes landed on me, confusion filled his eyes.

"Who are you?" Chiron asked confused.

"It's a long story . . . but I need your help," I told him. "My name is Percy Jackson and I made a terrible mistake." I went into the story of what happened: My making the wish, getting my memory back, calling Rachel, finding Clarisse, all until now. He listened intently, nodding at certain parts of the story.

When I finally finished, Chiron decided to speak. "That is quite a story, but I have never heard of Kronos answering just any demigod's wish before. No offense, but why would he care so much about you?"

"Because I'm not just any demigod," I admitted. "I am a son of Poseidon, god of the sea, child of the Big Three. The Great Prophecy is about me, and Kronos wants to win the war so bad, that he succeeded in getting me out of the way. He'll do anything to stop me. He'll do anything to keep me from taking my life back. I need to know how to take back my life."

"I have never seen this happen before with my own eyes, but I have heard rumors of similar occurrences happen before," Chiron remembered. "Each time the only way to reverse the curse was so dangerous the curse was never abolished."

"Well, how do you do it?" I pressed.

Chiron sighed before answering. "You must find the Doors of Janus."

"The Doors of Janus?" Clarisse repeated. "I've never heard of those before."

"That is because nobody knows the myth except for the gods and a select few," Chiron answered. "In the early days of the gods, Janus and Nemesis dated for a while. To celebrate their relationship they invented the first anniversary. For their anniversary, Nemesis gave Janus a set of ancient doors that were able to reverse any curse, any wish, and any revengeful mistake; they also have the power to grant any wish. As Nemesis' gift Janus gave her the location of where he would hide the doors."

"Why hide the doors?" I asked.

"If the door's location was revealed everyone would try to use them to solve their problems. Everyone would take the easy way out. Janus didn't want that, neither did Nemesis. They wanted them to work to fix their mistake, not let it be easy, because then they'd use it for everything. They'd use it for something as simple as forgetting to milk the goat. The point is the doors are hidden and very hard to find," Chiron finished.

"So if we find Nemesis we find the doors," I realized.

"So where's Nemesis?" Clarisse asked.

"First you must get a prophecy?" Chiron told her. "Since Percy is unable to get a prophecy, you will have to go visit the Oracle, Clarisse."

She nodded and stood up. She walked up to the attic without turning back. As we waited, I asked Chiron, "So you don't remember me either?"

"Not quite, but I do know what I have to do to help you," Chiron said.

"What's that?" I questioned.

Chiron wheeled over to the bookshelf that was in the corner of the room. The pushed a couple of books away to find a button on the back of the shelf, he pressed it and a section of the shelf opened up. He pulled out a small wooden box from the hide away hole. He wheeled himself back over to me, and handed me the box. I took it in my hands and opened it. Inside was a familiar ballpoint pen with the word Riptide written in Greek.

"Riptide," I recited the familiar name.

"I take it you're familiar with that weapon," Chiron said.

I nodded. "You gave it to me when I was twelve, right before my first quest. I've had it since. How did you know to give it to me?"

"The Fates told me to give it to someone special. To someone who makes an impression and asks for my help. I have a feeling that person is you," Chiron said.

"Thank you," I said sincerely. I looked at him with wide eyes. "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't believe me."

"You would have found a way to fix it. I have a feeling you always do," Chiron smiled at me.

Just then Clarisse came down from the attic.

"What did the Oracle say?" Chiron asked her.

Clarisse took a breath then recited the prophecy.

_Locate the ancient lake,_

_To undo the life that is fake._

_From there unearth the hidden doors,_

_To take back what is yours._

_Daughter of War to assist,_

_And prevent the inability to resist._

_A wish to deplore,_

_While your answer lays among the shore._

With that prophecy, I knew we had a hard time ahead of us.

* * *

A/N: That story is completely made up from my mind by the way. So don't go looking up any doors of Janus because they are fake. Also if you're a fan of Criminal Minds then check out my new one-shot _Better Late Than Never_! It's a cute one-shot involving Reid and Maeve. Just letting you know. :)


	7. Chapter 7

~7~

**_The truth is you don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. Life is a crazy ride, and nothing is guaranteed – Eminem_**

* * *

I was sitting on the railing of the porch overlooking Camp Half-Blood. It was night and everyone's gone to bed. Clarisse went to her cabin and Chiron's letting me stay in the Big House for tonight. Clarisse and I would leave in the morning to begin our journey for Nemesis and the Doors of Janus.

"What do you see, child?" Chiron asked me from behind.

"My home," I answered automatically. I finally asked the one question that's been bugging me all day long. "Where's Annabeth?"

Chiron sighed, stepping toward the railing in his horse form. "Annabeth left camp two years ago."

"She left . . . alone?" I asked shocked.

Chiron nodded. "The death of Thalia and the betrayal by Luke became too much for her. She left, nobody has heard from her since."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, looking off at the canoe lake.

"Sorry for what, child?" Chiron asked.

"It's my fault. In my life, Annabeth is safe and happy here at camp. I guess without me she just gave up," I realized.

"You really care for Annabeth, don't you?" Chiron questioned, watching me with knowing eyes.

I nodded refusing to look at him. "She's my best friend. I've always been there for her and she's always been there for me. We care for each other."

"Maybe you care for her a little more than you'd like to admit," Chiron suggested.

I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment.

Chiron really does know everything.

Chiron chuckled at my reaction.

"I may not remember you Percy, but I can tell that you care for my surrogate daughter an awful lot," Chiron spoke truthfully. "I am going to give a crucial piece of advice. Life is short, so if you fix things I suggest you tell her, before it's too late. Or else you may regret it forever."

"How are we supposed to find Nemesis?" I asked him, changing the subject.

"Nemesis likes to stay at a place where she can bring revenge or luck to the people who need it," Chiron informed me. "What's one place where you can either win or lose something in a matter of seconds?"

"Do you mean gambling?" Chiron nodded. "Then Atlanta, Las Vegas, there's plenty of big cities that are famous for gambling."

"But Las Vegas is the biggest," Chiron said.

"So we have to go to Nevada," I said. I sighed before pointing out, "There's one good thing about being mortal. I can fly."

* * *

Clarisse and I left camp at eight o'clock the next morning. We bought our plane tickets and took the five hour flight to Nevada. Once we got off the plane, I signaled a cab and had him take us to a cheap Motel 6.

We then looked in the phone book for casinos or other gambling establishments. And that was no easy task. Do you know how hard it is to find a goddess in one casino in a city that's full of them?!

It's quite difficult.

After about half an hour of searching, Clarisse punched me in the arm roughly.

"Ow! What was that for?" I demanded, giving her a - _Are you crazy?_ - look.

"Come look at this casino," Clarisse ushered me other.

I rolled my eyes and reluctantly got up.

"And you couldn't just tell me," I mumbled annoyed.

"Oh, shut up, you big baby. Now get over here," Clarisse argued.

I rolled my eyes once again but went over nonetheless. She pointed at one of the names on the casino list. _The Lucky & Revengeful Casino and Bar._ My eyes widened. It was run by the owner Nemesis Smith.

We found it, only there's one small problem.

You have to be twenty-one to enter a casino and we're both clearly sixteen.

This may be harder than I thought.

A/N: Hehehe! I know how they're gonna get in. Send me some suggestions on how you think they're gonna get in and we'll see if anyone can guess correctly! Also sorry, I haven't uploaded lately. I've been crazy busy ushering for The Music Man at school, celebrating my aunt's birthday, getting Thanksgiving plans organized, and also keeping up with school work.


	8. Chapter 8

~8~

**_War does not determine who is right – only who is left – Bertrand Russell_**

* * *

Clarisse and I were standing outside of the _Lucky & Revengeful Casino and Bar_. It was nine at night and the sun was just beginning to peak the horizon. We snuck through the back alleyway. We went through the back door and the first thing we found was dressing rooms. In the dressing rooms were outfits that the bellhops, waiters, and waitresses were wearing.

"I have an idea," I muttered looking at the wardrobe for the employees.

About ten minutes later Clarisse and I were standing in the middle of the casino holding trays of drinks. I just really hope security doesn't ask for IDs. We traveled around and served drinks while trying to find Nemesis.

I was giving some grumpy, old poker player his beer when something in the corner of the room caught my attention. Sitting at the bar was a woman dressed in all leather. She had short dark hair, dark makeup, and bright silver eyes. She seemed to be looking right at me and Clarisse.

"Clarisse," I nudged her. She was at the table next to mine and looked at where I was nodding.

"Finally," Clarisse sighed. "I want to get out of these clothes."

I nodded in agreement and Clarisse and I walked over to the woman at the bar.

"Hello, Perseus," Nemesis nodded at me then at Clarisse, "Clarisse. And before you ask, yes, I know why you're here and I know what you're looking for."

"You do?"

"Well, of course Perseus. The gods are very interested in you right now. It's no secret what you did and what you want to do," Nemesis told me. "Most of the gods want to help you."

"And the ones who don't?"

"They fear that you're returning to your old life will only cause problems in the future with Kronos," Nemesis explained.

"So are you going to help us or not?" Clarisse huffed. Her hands were on her hips and she was tapping her foot. She was clearly impatient.

"Ah, Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares," Nemesis studied her. "Impatient as always, I see. I guess no matter what dimension you're in, you'll never change."

I snickered as Clarisse glared. She opened her mouth to retort but stopped when I punched her hard in the arm. We did not need an angry goddess right now.

"As to answer your question, yes I will help you," Nemesis answered. "Janus enjoys going there when the stress of other peoples' paths become too much for him to think about. I promised I would keep the doors safe and I will because after you use it the doors shall be destroyed."

"You're going to destroy the doors of Janus?" Clarisse said in disbelief. "Why?"

"The doors have good uses, like taking back bad wishes but they also grant wishes," Nemesis explained. "Can you imagine what Kronos would do if he got his hands on it?"

"He'd destroy the world," I replied knowing. Suddenly it made sense. "Oh my gods."

"What?" Clarisse huffed.

"That why he did it," I mumbled to myself.

"Did what?"

"Answered my wish. I always wondered why Kronos answered my wish. I just assumed it was because he thought getting rid of me would be an easy way to get the throne, but without me there would be a way to make the decision that saved or destroyed Olympus," I rattled. "Kronos granted my wish specifically so I could find the Doors of Janus."

"Why take your memory then?" Clarisse asked skeptically.

"I got my memory back because I hit my head in an accident, but maybe they would have returned in time," I thought. "Either way, he knew he'd never have the time to find it in our dimension so he granted my wish for me to be normal. He was hoping that I'd learn about the doors of Janus and go looking for them . . ."

"So he could get to them first," Clarisse caught on. "He's probably watching us right now."

"He's been watching us this whole time," I agreed nodding.

"Now you see why I must destroy them," Nemesis spoke up. "As soon as you arrive at the location the doors will already be breaking. You must jump into them while saying your wish before they are completely broken. If not then you'll be stuck here forever. And you'll eventually remember this adventure like a dream. Can you do it?"

I nodded.

"Good. Janus put the doors in a spot where he enjoys going to when he's stressed. That spot is currently in Oregon. In ancient Greece there was a lake called Copais. Hercules flooded the area it was in by digging out a river which then powered into the basin he also dug out. Hercules was fighting horseback riders so he used to lake to unhorse them. The lake, like the Underworld and Olympus, was brought to America," Nemesis recalled.

"Okay so what is its modern name?" Clarisse asked, acting impatient again.

"Detroit Lake," Nemesis announced. "It is near the area of Bend, Oregon. And it's next door to the town Detroit, hence its name. Now go! You must hurry."

Clarisse and I were already running out of the casino and towards a cab to take us to the airport.

The sooner we get to Oregon the better.

* * *

A/N: That myth about Hercules digging a river and everything is true. I looked up ancient lakes in Greece online and that came up. The town and Detroit Lake are also true. I go there every summer. Let me know what you think. Also, I JUST GOT BACK FROM THE PREMIER OF CATCHING FIRE! OMG IT WAS AMAZING! I LOVE HOW TRUE THOSE MOVIES ARE TO THE BOOKS! Anyway, now I'm on a Hunger Games kick. If you know of any finished hunger games fanfiction that is really good let me know please!


	9. Chapter 9

~9~

**_My teenage years were exactly what they were supposed to be. Everybody has their own path. It's laid out for you. It's just up to you to walk it – Justin Timberlake _**

* * *

Unfortunately the closest airport to this Detroit Lake is in Portland. Portland is a really big city in Oregon. It's even bigger than the capital Salem. Even worse it's farther from the lake then Salem. After an excruciatingly long flight from Nevada, Clarisse and I then had to "barrow" a rental car to drive the rest of the way. Did I mention that the drive was an hour and fifty-two minutes?

Yep, that's right. I counted.

I released a sigh of relief as soon as the Detroit Dam came into view. I couldn't help but feel relieved. We were so much closer to getting my old life back. It was as if it was on my fingertips, but I still couldn't feel it. I had one last fight left in me in order to get it back and if I had to I'd go down fighting.

It was official. As soon as I got my life back, I'd go and hug all of my friends and tell them just how important they all are to me. I wasn't going to make the same mistakes I'd made in the past. I would appreciate my friends for everything they'd done for me. I mean after all these past few years have been hard on me with Kronos around. Every one of my friends could have been a potential target but it was only a select few and I'm grateful for that.

They've stuck by me when I didn't think we'd make it. My friends are looking to me to lead them through this war. And when times got bad, I abandoned them. That is one mistake that I'll never make again. As soon as I get my life back I'll call a war meeting so that we can look into new tactics for the war. I'll give my friends the hope they deserve because they've always been there to give it to me. I was just too stupid to realize it.

"What are you thinking about over there, Prissy?" Clarisse asked, her eyes not leaving the beautiful lake that we were driving past.

"My friends," I replied easily.

Clarisse shifted uncomfortably. "In your old life . . . are we . . .?" She trailed off not able to spit it out.

An entertained chuckle escapes and I nodded. "Yes, we're friends. But we don't tell anyone. We prefer not to have anyone knowing. But I've been there for you in the past just like you're here for me now."

Clarisse nodded in understanding. "Do you think you'll remember all of this? When you go back I mean?"

"I hope so."

We stayed silent for the rest of the drive. The first boating dock I saw, I immediately pulled into it. I paid for the parking then parked our "rented" pick-up truck. There were a couple of boats tied to the dock and luckily none of their owners were around.

Usually I'm against stealing, but this is the one exception. This is important. I need my old life back. Clarisse and I go to the one at the end. I climb on and immediately find the keys in the dashboard on the left side of the seats.

_Idiot,_ I thought. _Who leaves their boat keys in their boat?_

However whoever did this I greatly praise. I am glad this person was stupid enough to do it this once. If they had taken the keys with them I'd have been screwed. Clarisse unties the ropes and pushes us off the dock.

Just as I start the boat I hear a loud yell. I looked at the parking lot to see a group of large burly men running towards us.

_Uh-oh,_ I think I know whose boat this belongs to. As soon as the motor is lifted down, I bring up the lever near the steering wheel and the boat lifts up slightly before taking off at a fast speed.

"Percy! You do know how to drive this right?!" Clarisse yelled at me over the wind and water in our ears.

"Um, define drive?" I said.

She sends me a look that said _Are-you-crazy?_

"That's one of the downfalls to not being a son of Poseidon anymore," I told her. "When I was I could drive any boat and know what to do easily, now it's mostly guess work."

"Perseus Jackson, if you kill us I swear to the gods-"

"Relax, okay?" I interrupted her yelling. "We'll be fine!"

"We better or else wherever you end up in the damn underworld, I'll find you and dunk your head for eternity! Got it!"

"Loud and clear," I replied.

"Good!"

I shake my head slightly at her but continue to drive the boat. The good thing is that this lake is small. So after we get done with one section we can go to another and another. Eventually as if a powerful mass was pulling us towards it, we arrived.

About seven feet in the air above the lake was a suspension bridge. It seemed to be built from one side of the lake to the other. We were in almost like a cove so the bridge wasn't that big. There was a small waterfall running down between the trees into the lake, and two rope swings hung from the trees over the lake. I know that the only chance I'd ever use those ropes were if I was a son of Poseidon. Then if it broke I'd land in the water even if I got hurt the water would just heel me. But no way in Hades would I ever use those as a mortal.

My gaze shift to the center of the bridge, right between the two sides in the middle of the bridge was a pair of doors. They were open and the inside was dark as if the lights were off. It was just hovering there. I could barely see it, only because I knew I was looking for it. Any other ignorant mortal wouldn't even know that it was here.

I dropped the boat's Anker and immediately jumped into the lake. Good thing it was about ninety-six degrees with this summer weather or else this lake would probably be freezing. I swam over to the edge of the trees carefully and pulled myself onto the bank using a sturdy branch.

"Percy!" I looked at Clarisse to find her pointing at something. I looked at the other side of the bridge to find the essence of Kronos. Since he didn't have a body in this life he was like a black cloud of smoke that was shaped like a man's body. Only he radiated a lot of power.

Kronos jumped over the Doors of Janus, over the bridge, and through the trees where he landed right in front of me. The message was simple: You will have to go through me.

I heard Clarisse splashing against the water. My best guess is that she was swimming over to help. I brought the familiar sword out of my pocket, loving the natural feeling I got from swinging it at Kronos. Unfortunately the sword went right through this puff of smoke. Even worse Kronos grabbed then threw me against a tree where my head hit the bark roughly.

I groaned as spots clouded my vision. "Why do they always go for the head?" I touched my head weakly but didn't feel any blood just a bump. Good I probably don't have a concussion . . . probably. But then again I'm not a son of Apollo.

When my vision cleared I saw Clarisse fighting Kronos using her hand-to-hand combat skills. So weapons won't work against him but regular fighting does. Clarisse was standing in front of the bridge so he couldn't get passed her. Only neither could I.

I looked around and suddenly got the most genius and also stupidest idea of my life. It's so dumb it may just work. I quickly closed my eyes and prayed to every single god I knew (even the ones I hate) and begged for this to work right.

Kronos was so caught up with Clarisse neither of them saw what I was doing until it was too late. I jumped up and ran at full speed through the trees. I latched my hands onto the old ropes and propelled myself across the water. When I was as close as I was going to get to the other side I let go and fell into the water extremely close, too close, to the rocks on the other side.

I swam to the surface and immediately began to lift and climb up the rocks. I didn't stop until I was firmly on the other side of the bridge. As I was close enough now I could see the doors already breaking like Nemesis said they would. The doors and the back were gone so it was like a portal now that was shrinking and fast. A loud yell brought me back to the present. I looked at the other side of the bridge to find that Clarisse had jumped into the water when Kronos had gone to attack her.

I dashed across the bridge, only Kronos evaporated right in front of me. I punched and kicked but he continuously blocked my hits. As I did this though I made the biggest mistake you can ever make in a fight. I left myself open. Kronos immediately latched his hands firmly around the worse place possible: my throat.

My hands flew up to his. No matter how much oxygen I tried to breathe in it wouldn't go to my lungs. My eyes waters from the lack of air. My throat was aching from the tight hold that Kronos had on me. He lifted me up so my feet weren't touching the ground. I tried desperately to get back to the ground and breathe but Kronos wouldn't relent. Spots began to blur my vision. I could feel myself weakening. My eyelids felt heavy. I was about a second away from losing consciousness when suddenly Kronos' hands left my throat and I collapsed onto the bridge.

I lay on the ground weakly. I could feel my whole body shaking. My lungs were taking in huge gulps of air. My throat hurt, but I could ignore the pain for now. I'd probably have bruises around my neck by tomorrow though. I could hear Clarisse and Kronos fighting in the background, but I didn't register it. I couldn't, I was too preoccupied at the moment. The door was only a few feet away from where I lay. I used all of the remaining strength I had left and crawled to it. I don't know how long it took but eventually I got close enough to touch the outer edge of the porter.

Suddenly the fighting stopped and I hear another huge splash. Kronos had pushed Clarisse into the water. Now he was coming straight for me. I lifted my hand up to touch the porter but I just wasn't close enough. I reached up with all the strength I had left.

"I wish I never made my first wish!" I yelled into the portal trying to reach it.

Then a strong and rough hand that belonged to Kronos latched onto my arm and suddenly everything went dark.

* * *

A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! Sorry, about the cliffy but I couldn't resist. Let know what you think. By the way, the next chapter is really cliche. So beware.


	10. Chapter 10

~10~

**_There are no easy answers' but there are simple answers. We must have the courage to do what is morally right – Ronald Reagan_**

* * *

What happened?

All I can remember is making that wish. Then it hit me. I kept my eyes closed, but I sat up at what I'd done. I didn't open them. I was too scared to find out the answer. I didn't want to know if I failed to get my life back or not. But I remembered everything: the wish, my "other-dimension" life, getting my memory back, finding Clarisse, finishing Nemesis, and fighting Kronos to get to the Doors of Janus.

I remembered everything perfectly.

When we were fighting Kronos grabbed my arm right as my finger went into the portal. I tentatively cracked my eyes open enough to see where I was at. I smiled and opened my eyes wider. I was in my cabin at Camp Half-Blood.

I jumped up and went over to the mirror. I had green eyes and black hair. I didn't resemble Paul in any way. Only myself. I was myself again.

I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson-Blofis and I am happy with that. I wouldn't change that fact for anything.

I dashed to the door of my cabin and sure enough I was back where I belonged. Everyone seemed to just be coming from dinner. I must have slept through it. I looked at all of my friends, my family, and smiled. I was back where I belonged and that's with them.

"Prissy!" I looked over to find Clarisse stalking towards me.

I walked down my porch steps and stopped to meet her half way.

"I hate to say it Prissy, but good work," Clarisse praised. "You managed to get your life back."

"You mean you remember? You remember everything?" I asked shocked. I hadn't expected her to remember anything that had happened.

Clarisse nodded. "It was a close call but you did it."

"We did it," I told her. "I couldn't have done it without you."

She nodded. "Yeah, you couldn't."

We looked at each other seriously for a moment before busting up laughing.

"Are they actually laughing?" A familiar voice filled my eyes.

"Yeah, together," said another familiar voice.

We both looked up to find Chris Rodriguez and Annabeth Chase walking towards us warily.

"You guys are getting along?" Chris sounded extremely confused. "Why? You never get along?"

I looked at Clarisse as she looked at me. "Should we tell them?" I asked her with raised eyebrows.

She thought about it. "They probably won't believe us."

"You're right," I nodded. I turned back to a really confused Annabeth and Chris. "Let's just say some things should remain a secret."

"Are you okay, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked, stepping forward. "You're acting weird." She leaned up and felt my forehead. "You're not warm."

"Trust me when I say, I am incredible," I smiled.

"Why are you smiling so much? On today of all days?" Annabeth asked.

I shrugged lightly. "I just realized how amazing my life is."

"'Amazing' isn't the word I'd use," Chris commented.

I shrugged again. "Oh, by the way Annabeth I think we should do something later tonight so I'm swing by your cabin by eight. Okay?"

"Did he just ask her out?" I heard Chris whisper to Clarisse who nodded.

"Uh, okay, Seaweed Brain." she sounded confused but couldn't hide the smile that crept to her face. "Are you sure you're alright?"

I looked at everything around me before looking back at her. "I've never been better. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go call Rachel and tell her that I can't hang out tonight because I'll be with the girl I really care about."

Annabeth's jaw dropped slightly at my words. She stared at me with wide eyes.

As I walked away I heard her ask Clarisse, "What is going on with him?"

"Like we said something's are meant to be kept secret," Clarisse told her.

I smiled as I walked away. Life was good again. It was just like it was supposed to and it was going to stay that way. I learned my lesson by making that wish. I learned to appreciate the things I have and to fix the things I don't. I wasn't going to take my life for granted again. I knew what I had to do.

I was going to enjoy it for as long as I can.

* * *

A/N: I told you it was cliche! I'm not sure what Percy Jackson story I'll be uploading next. None are far enough along yet. I think I'll most likely be uploading my stories for House of Anubis, Flashpoint, and Criminal Minds. So keep an eye out. I'll let you know when my next PJ story will be out. Thank you for your support. I appreciate it and love you guys!


End file.
